Saiyajin Vs Dragón
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Goku y Natsu se enfrentan a una batalla muy peculiar, en donde la situación espacial parece lo menos importante. One-Shote.


**Saiyajin Vs. Dragón**

Los golpes parecían zumbidos en el aire, creando ondas que hacían temblar el suelo, relampagueando y tiñéndose de colores con cada diferente técnica que realizaban, surcando más de una vez el cielo con líneas que rompían las nubes extendiéndose en la lejanía hasta desaparecer sobre el firmamento. El más alto de los dos se frenó en el aire, jadeando levemente y sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, cruzándose con los ojos aceituna del otro, los cuales brillaban de la emoción y adrenalina, posiblemente igual de excitado que él mismo.

El sudor resbaló por su frente, y pasó su antebrazo por su rostro para secarlo, cubriendo por un momento el intenso sol de ese lugar, achicando los ojos una vez que la brillante luz volvió a dar contra sus oscuros orbes. El chico de cabello rosa se incorporó, parado en la orilla de una montaña de escombros y piedras que ellos mismos habían creado con su lucha, colocando una mano confiadamente en su cintura y reluciendo su dentadura blanca en la mayor expansión de su sonrisa, moviendo su mano a su frente para acomodar su fleco a un lado, que gracias al movimiento y al efecto del duro viento de aquel desierto se despeinaba y terminaba por estorbarle un poco en los ojos.

-Eres bueno…- halagó el hombre de cabello azabache, mientras la postura y la crecida sombra del muchacho tomaba una vista intimidante. –Pero apenas comenzamos – agregó, y el de cabello pálido dio un breve asentimiento, sabiendo que lo que había habido hasta ese momento no era más que simple calentamiento.

-Estoy que ardo…- Goku rió ante la peculiar frase, y pensó que no solo era bastante fuerte a su edad, si no que tenía un humor y una ironía sorprendente.

Sus cuerpos desaparecieron de su sitio, sumergiéndose en otra serie de puños y patadas increíbles, y se podía notar el aumento de fuerza en ambos, pero para los ojos que veían, no era más que un simple juego de niños. Bulma suspiró, pensando por que Goku tenía esa manía de dejarse golpear y jugar con sus contrincantes antes de pelear verdaderamente, pero eso era algo que jamás comprendería, en ese momento para ella había cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar.

Los dos luchadores tocaron el suelo nuevamente, y por lo afilado de sus ojos supieron que algo estaban a punto de hacer. Goku no realizó ninguna clase de esfuerzo cuando su aura se tornó dorada y su cabello en punta se tenía de dorado, y aunque sabía que el muchacho no podía sentir el aumento en su nivel de pelea, sabía que una transformación así debía de hacerlo más poderoso de alguna extraña manera.

Vegeta sonrió ladinamente, de esa manera presuntuosa y arrogante, mirando con despreció al sujeto que se situaba a unos metros de él, de brazos cruzados y observando la pelea con la misma atención. Gajeel le miró, en esa guerra silenciosa que llevaban desde que había comenzado la pelea, apoyando cada uno en secreto a su aliado, y cada vez que tenía alguno la ventaja o delantera, ellos presumían confiados sobre las habilidades de sus compartidos poderes. Para la desgracia del Príncipe saiyajin, Gajeel sonrió en respuesta, muy confiado, llevando su mirada de nuevo a los muchachos como si en ese instante fuera a demostrar que también tenían un as bajo la manga.

Natsu comenzó a expulsar su poder, y Goku angostó los ojos para comprobar si era verdad lo que veía y el chico se había cubierto parcialmente por una clase de escamas en la piel. -¡Karyuu no Koen*! – gritó el chico de cabello rosa, juntando sus manos y formando una bola de fuego, lanzándola y cubriendo totalmente a Goku en llamas.

Fue el turno de Gajeel para sonreír, mirando a Vegeta con burla y superioridad, pero el otro soltó una risa arrogante, mirando de nuevo a la dirección en donde estaba Goku, quien poco a poco fue apareciendo de entre las llamas que se consumían, absolutamente intacto, ni un pequeño rasguño o quemadura. Gajeel disimuló una mueca furiosa, apretando el nudo de sus brazos sobre su pecho. Pero las cosas no habían finalizado, y los golpes y ataques se soltaron de nuevo en una extenuante contienda.

Bulma se cansó de su posición, tomando asiento en una piedra que había frente al peñasco que le servía como refugió para el sol, llevando sus ojos azules a un lado, en donde una niña de cabello azul seguía revisando esos libros sin descanso. Levi apartó la mirada un momento de las letras, mirándola a través de los lentes mágicos hacia ella y dedicándole una sonrisa, una que la terrícola no contestó, pues se giró furiosa al frente, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo más el ceño, esperando que la otra encontrara la solución a su ´pequeño´ problema universal y pudiera largarse de una vez y dejarse de sentir tan inútil como se sentía en ese momento.

Al parecer la pelea no era el único lugar en donde se llevaban a cabo las competencias por el mejor.

Bueno, al menos eso no aplicaba en Krillin, quien descansando sobre la nave que los había llevado ahí miraba casi sin interés la batalla, recargando su rostro en sus manos. No hacía falta que ni uno de los dos llegara a su máximo poder para saber quién ganaría, lo sentía en el Ki, pero aun así los dos se emocionaban y realizaban toda clase de ataques y técnicas, se notaba que lo estaban disfrutando. Gray y Lucy observaban casi con la misma indiferencia el combate, más aburridos con la idea no participar que otra cosa, y aunque sabían que ni uno de los dos moriría en combate, sabrían que Natus estaría bien de todos modos. Siempre lo estaba.

Natsu se movió detrás de Goku en un descuido, atacando con un Karyuu no Tekken* que dio justo en el blanco, lanzando al otro sujeto a través del aire, logrando impactarlo contra las rocas. Gajeel sonrió exageradamente para el desagrado de Vegeta, y este apretó los labios enfadado de que Goku estuviese perdiendo el tiempo y jugando de esa manera en lugar de atacar de una buena vez y terminar con esa vergüenza y deshonra que estaba provocando con sus limitaciones.

Bulma se preguntó qué clase de ´ayuda´ era esa, los habían llevado ahí para que les echaran una mano, y maldijo que de entre todo el gremio al que habían ido, les mandaran a ese sujeto de melena rosa tan problemático y apasionado por el poder y las peleas. Siseó cansada, después de todo, su descripción era la misma que la de Goku, y ahora que lo pensaba su amigo había sido el que inicio todo eso de la ´batalla amistosa´. Bueno, al menos alguien parecía estar haciendo algo por ellos, y para dar duro a su orgullo, era la primera vez que no era ella… pero eso también le daba la ventaja de la despreocupación, así que decidió relajarse un poco más, esperando la salida de su amigo de entre los escombros.

Krillin siseó frustrado cuando Goku salió de entre los escombros con tanta lentitud y drama como si de verdad le hubiese hecho algo el ataque, pues ni había habido ningún cambio en su Ki. Estaba claro, no podías poner a pelear a un Saiyajin contra un Dragón, a dos guerreros de su categoría, su empeño y su fuerza, pero además, su nobleza y sentido de la justicia lo hacían imposible, estaban en duelo infinito en donde ninguno de los dos iba a ganar aunque tuviera las posibilidades, y probablemente después de horas y horas terminarían cansados y tan emocionados que asegurarían volver a combatir. Krillin ahora lo sabía, no podías poner una balanza en un lado a pesar de que alguno fuese más fuerte por mucho, porque el principal problema erradicaba en que ni Goku ni Natsu se lo estaban tomando en serio, y por supuesto que no jamás mataría al otro. Esto lo resumía a un duelo que era declarado empate antes de que comenzara.

El cabello de su amigo se hizo más puntiagudo y unos rayos de energía aparecieron a su alrededor. Era la fase dos, y no se sorprendió cuando Natsu también aumentó su poder e incluso un poco más su apariencia. Volvió a recargar su mejilla contra su palma, esperaba de verdad que Levi encontrara una explicación y una manera de regresarlos antes de que sus compañeros comenzaran a ponerse cómodos. Al parecer el espacio, tiempo y universo era lo último que importaba en ese momento.

* * *

*Karyuu no Koen – Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego.

* Karyuu no Tekken – Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego.


End file.
